First year promises
by Whick Ann Rayn
Summary: Why don't you read it and tell me? Please, s'il tu-plait, please, please, read and review...I really want some feedback here people.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters *sighs*. I just like tweaking with them. The movies made it so I just couldn't resist..so sorry if I offend anyone, but then you shouldn't be reading this now should you if you're offended.  
  
Author's note: for all you hard-core lemoners, well I'm sorry this probably wont live up to your nummy tastes, but there will be other's eventually. Have patience with me. Think of this citrus as an appetizer.*sighs again* so nummy..  
  
Draco couldn't have been happier. Madame Pomfrey had let Harry out of the hospital wing today so he would be seeing him around again; and Slytherin had won the house cup! His father would be so proud. The thought made him cringe slightly. Draco stole one more look in the mirror before Crabbe and Goyle shoved him out the door. Harry came late to the fest, looking only slightly bruised. Madame Pomfrey was good at what she did, and hard to fool. Draco would know. He had tried repeatedly lately to fool the woman. Everyone was talking about him, the poor lad looked so uncomfortable with his fame. Draco forced his thoughts away from his forced enemy and concentrated on what Dumbledore was saying about some last minute points. Before Draco could properly piece it all together Gryffindor had stolen the house cup right form under his nose. He was shocked although he couldn't deny that Harry had earned it. Draco knew deep down inside he would have gladly given the ruddy cup to Gryffindor anyway, he would have given that boy anything and everything had he the chance. But watching him cheering and hollering with his housemates sent pangs of jealousy straight through him. Harry was so happy. He threw his arms around first Hermoine and then around Ron, hugging them both tightly. Over Ron's should Harry caught Draco staring at him with a look of pure pain so intense it nearly broke his heart. He didn't understand their rivalry, wanted it to end so badly he could almost taste it. Jealousy flared through Draco's young body and he swore that tonight would be the night. He couldn't wait any longer. Rationally he told himself to throw himself into something like this his first year of Hogwarts was foolish beyond belief. Hell, considering how they were always together, Ron probably had a better chance with the young celebrity than Draco did. Oh and Hermoine was even more of a threat. Draco set his jaw determinedly and told himself if he had to he would readily get rid of those two distractions. Before the end of the feast Draco excused himself to the bathroom, stealing off to the owlry to send Harry a little invitation.  
  
Stranger no more  
  
By wand-light the two shall meet In the deserted third floor I shall be waiting my sweet.  
  
Twenty minutes after lights out Draco was running as hard and as quietly as he could towards the third floor. He had been so nervous he hadn't even dressed for bed. He hoped Harry would come. Harry had been intrigued by the note, but Rona and Hermoine's constant taunts about him getting himself a girlfriend made him sick. Something was wrong about the thought of meeting some girl in the hallway. But what other option was there? Surely he wasn't expecting a boy? He had his ambitions just like anyone else. Ron begged Harry to let him tag along, but Harry was adamant, this guest was his and his alone. Hermoine agreed with him but consoled Ron with the suggestion that the two of them wait up for Harry in the common room. Ron liked this idea very much. Draco hid himself in the shadows, hoping Harry wouldn't see him and run off with some notion about another sick joke. He was so nervous. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he stopped breathing altogether. Harry dropped the Invisibility Cloak as son as he reached the third floor, keeping it in an obvious corner so as not to forget it. He saw no sign of any secret admirer. Draco caught his breath as Harry walked by, still dressed from dinner as well. He stepped out behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly. Harry whirled around to face Draco and nearly screamed when he saw the other boy there. Draco nearly lost his nerve seeing the surprise on Harry's face. But he composed himself quickly and took Harry's face in his hands and silence any comments with his own tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry's lips tasted like heaven on earth, better than anything Draco had imagined, and he had imagined a lot. And better still, Harry hadn't pushed him away yet. Gradually, Harry pulled himself out of his shock and began kissing his archenemy back. Gently they probed each other's mouth with frightened, yet curious tongues, realizing their deepest dreams were suddenly coming true. Draco couldn't understand even half the emotions exploding with in him the moment his lips touched Harry's but he didn't care. For all he knew he only had Harry for this one night and because of that horrid possibility he swore he wouldn't let him go. Regretfully though he did have to breathe. But as he pulled away, gasping for breath Harry slipped his thin arms around his wasit and pulled him close. They leaned their foreheads together tenderly, both breathing heavy and amazed at what had just happened. Draco's heart was beating in his throat but he told himself he had to tell Harry just how he felt before the chance escaped him. "Harry.I think I." he began. Harry pressed a trembling finger to Draco's lips and hushed him. "I know Draco. Me as well." He whispered. Draco couldn't believe it had all worked out so splendidly. Harry kissed him again ever so softly, sending tingles up both their spines. Draco wrapped his arms possessively around Harry's neck, pressing their bodies together tightly. They explored each other's mouths until they had nearly memorized them. Then Draco moved his kisses up Harry's jaw to his ear. Harry sighed as his hands roamed Draco's back and haunches. Forcefully Harry turned Draco's mouth to his again, so drunk on the feeling of the other boy in his arms the bruised bother their lips. Harry sat down in the middle of the hallway and pulled Draco into his lap to hold him. Draco began loosening Harry's tie and undoing his top buttons to he could get at his neck easier although he doubted he could do much dmage because he couldn't tear himself away from Harry's lips for long. As Drcao nibbled Harry's neck harry's hands busied themselves with pulling Draco's shirt out of his pants. He enjoyed himself with touching Draco's bare skin under his clothes, as if it was even more secretive that way. The moment Harry's hands touched Draco's pants' button Draco froze. He hadn't anticipated this. Harry worked at Draco's pants as he kissed him reassuringly. Dracoe wasn't so sure this was right. It was too much too soon. He didn't think he would last the summer alone if he knew what he was missing. "Harry." he began. "I just want to look at you." He whispered. A blush crept over Draco's cheeks. "No Harry, not so soon." Draco pleaded, trying not to think of Harry as he said it. Harry's hand ignored Draco's please, unzipping his pants and reaching cautiously inside to find a more than ready Draco. "Fine, I wont look then." He promised, capturing any complaints with his hungry mouth. Draco couldn't bring himself to complain. Draco's hand grew curious as well, searching for Harry without bothering to undo his pants. For the longest time they just sat therei, kissing each other like the world was ending and fondling each other. Quite suddenly a pair of lamp like eyes appeared in the distance. Neither of the boys would have noticed they were so engrossed with each other had Filtch not said something to his beloved feline companion. Immediately the boys were up and running, racing hand in hand to Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Once hidden safely beneath its silky folds Draco stole one last kiss from his lover's lips. Then they walked slowly in each other's arms towards the Slytherin dorms. They began their long and lengthy goodbye halfway there. Just before they finally parted a terribly thought struck Draco. "Harry, we still have to wake up tomorrow and hate each other." He said fearfully. Harry nodded sadly. "I suppose we do, don't we now?" he said. "I don't mind acting it as long as you let me make it up to you whenever I can." He cooed. Draco folded himself into Harry's arms and sighed. "It might be fun at that, playing everyone false in such a way." He thought aloud. "But what of the summer? We wont see each other at all and I'm sure you'll see that Ron at least once." Harry chuckled. "Draco, don't tell my you're jealous." He teased. Draco nodded sadly and Harry kissed him soundly. "There's no need. He's probably in Hermoine's arms right as we speak." Draco still didn't like the boy. Draco feel asleep that night with his lips still burning of Harry's kisses and awoke feeling his arms around him. They didn't get to see each other before they left fro the summer and where only just lucky enough to get a decent goodbye kiss on the train Still Draco went home happy and already looking forward to the next year at Hogwarts. Harry hardly minded the Dursley's as much. Hermoine wished him a good summer; unsure he could possibly considering the looks of Uncle Vernon. "Oh I will." He told her, a dreamy look crossing over his face as he fingered the Slytherin badge in his pocket. 


End file.
